For example, the document DE102004046869A1 is known from the prior art. Said document describes a method and a device for checking the operation of an automated brake device and in particular for checking the operation of an automated parking brake that is in the form of an electrohydraulic parking brake. It is described herein that the check as to whether the spindle can move in the parking brake setting of the brake device can be carried out in this case by means of a sensor that detects a displacement of the spindle or by detecting a recorded motor current of the spindle drive.
Furthermore, the document DE19933962A1 is known from the prior art. Said document describes a device and a method for monitoring electromechanical clamping devices for vehicle brakes, wherein the electromechanical clamping device comprises the following: a drive that comprises an electric motor with a current feed, preferably a spring-loaded cylinder with a spring that can be tensioned by the drive for operating a tappet for clamping and releasing the vehicle brake. The monitoring device comprises a determining device for determining the current profile and/or voltage profile in the current feed, the output of which is connected to an analyzer that is designed to compare the determined current profile and/or voltage profile with previously stored target values and/or a previously stored target value characteristic.